Youtube Klaine
by gleenklaine
Summary: A fic in which Kurt and Blaine are both youtubers. Get ready for flirty collabs and sexy editing sessions.. ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Hi!_

_I start a new fanfic in which Kurt and Blaine are Youtubers. You should know already because it's in the summary.. lol, what am I doing._

_Anyway.. this first chapter is very short, sorry! I promise the following chapters will have a normal length. :) _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Kurt checked his appearance for a last time in the mirror. 'It is a good decision to wear this button-up today', he thought, while he was straightening the collar one last time. The dark blue color matched perfectly with his bright blue eyes.

He turned around to check the focus of his camera too. Kurt moved around the little table, on which several fashion magazines laid, to sit down on his big white couch.

He smiled into the camera and started, like he started all of his videos:

"Hi, my name is Kurt! Today I'm going to show you my June-Favorites. I'll start with this t-shirt: I bought it at Topman last weekend. I'll show you more of the things I got there next. Anyway, I like it because of the nice fabric. It also is very easy to style with a dark jeans and...".

Three hours later the video was uploaded and Kurt was sitting on his kitchen table, scrolling through the comments.

All in all they were positive, but there were always haters. Kurt had sworn himself he would not read these comments, and that they can't get to him, but keeping this promise was harder, than he would like to admit.

Most of the negative comments were about his sexuality. He was used to be called names from high school, but every time these words appeared in the comments, it hurt nevertheless.

Kurt had started his channel two and a half years ago and had built up a little community with 70000 subscribers. He loved shooting his videos, which were all about fashion and beauty and lifestyle. The themes he liked the most. Sometimes he mixed things up a little with a Q&amp;A.

* * *

_So what do you think? _

_This was a short intro into Kurts life and a description of his channel. I couldn't think of a name for his channel, so if you have any suggestions leave them as a review. _

_This story is getting better and more interesting soon! :p (Blaine gets involved...)_

_Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! :)_

_Have a nice day! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Hi!_

_So this is the second chapter. I managed to make it a little bit longer. :)_

_And thank you to _CelloGirl1001 and kurtblaine15 for following my story, it means a lot! :*

_Enjoy reading! _

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up early. He didn't know exactly why, because he normally likes to sleep in on weekends. He yawned and stretched his back, just to curl up into a ball again. He pulled his laptop over, which laid on the other side of his big bed.

His viewers seemed to like the video he had uploaded yesterday. Already 1000 thumbs up, thought Kurt happily as he made his way into the kitchen. The latest comment made him particularly excited. It was from a channel called Bow ties&amp;Coffee...:

"_Wow this was the first video I watched from your channel. I came here because I saw you on twitter and was attracted by your profile picture. You have like the nicest blue eyes I've ever seen. So I saw you are a youtuber and came here to check out your channel. I really like the video. -Blaine xoxo"_

From time to time Kurt received some flirty comments or tweets, but while he was reading this, it felt special, because normally the comments aren't so sassy and outspoken.

Kurt took his coffee with him to the bathroom. After a quick shower and his skin care routine he put some product in his hair and went back into the kitchen.

He lived in this apartment for four months. It was the first apartment he ever had for his own. Before that he always had roommates. The most used colors in his place were a calm navy blue, which goes good with the dark wood and some creamy accents. Sometimes he felt a little bit lonely on a normal day, but otherwise he often enjoyed to have so much space for himself. Especially on the weekends. His old roommates used to throw a house party almost every weekend. Sometimes they were fun. But most of the time the mess on the next morning was very bad. Kurt was never really the party type of person. Back in high school he did sleepovers with some friends. This was more the way he loved to spend his nights.

Some hours later Kurt hadn't leave his apartment one single time. He got stuck on his laptop. Originally he just wanted have a short look at Bow ties&amp;Coffee to check out who this Blaine guy was.

Now he knew, because Blaine was a daily vlogger. Kurt had watched about 18 vlogs. And he could go on watching them forever.

They always started in the morning. Blaine had the most adorable curls in the morning. His hair had a nice dark chocolate brown color which went perfectly with his dark eyes. In this first clip in the videos one could only hardly understand a work Blaine was murmuring. He laid in his bed. The sheets half over his face. It was unmistakeable that Blaine wasn't a morning person.

Normally the vlogs went on with Blaine saying "Good morning!" properly, when he makes himself an omelet.

After that he vlogged in his car when he drove to his university. He always wore the cutest bow ties and drank a coffee (his channel name fitted him perfectly).

Blaine's voice was calm and nice to hear. He mostly talked about was had happened to him earlier or some random themes.

The other half of the vlogs were sometimes Blaine chilling with his friends, doing some sports or working in a café.

Most of the times the last clip was a short review of his day from a sleepy Blaine, laying shirtless in his bed (Kurt had paused in some videos at this point, to just look at his body).

Kurt had to laugh so often about his jokes and just his way of talking and his body language. The time flew by as he watched this vlogs.

After he had watched a handful of them, he already felt like he knew Blaine for a long time. Kurt could understand Blaine in everything he said on his channel or all his feelings he described there. He could imagine, that they could be good friends (or even more?!).

He didn't want to have wrong expectations. He never had had a real boyfriend before. He had experienced some dates, but at least from his own point of view, it never was the right boy. So he tried to stop dreaming about Blaine. He didn't even know him in real life.

Before Kurt closed his laptop to meet with a friend, he made sure he clicked the subscribe button.

* * *

_What will happen if Kurt subscribes to Blaine? find out in the next chapter hehe :P _

_if you have any questions or ideas for the story feel free to leave them :) _

_Have a great day! _

_ps: I still don't have a name for Kurt's channel.. HELP?! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_This is my third chapter! I hope you enjoy it! _

_Thanks to __kurtblaine15__and __Dish__for the awesome ideas for a channel name. They were all very good and I decided to go with "VogueLoverx5x"!_

* * *

Kurt had a stressful day at NYADA behind him, when he returned to his apartment this afternoon. He still had to learn some lines for a play.

"You can have a little break..", he said to himself and sat down on his sofa. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his youTube subscriptions.

The last upload was a video from Bow ties&amp;Coffee. The thumbnail was the cutest thing ever. Blaine was smiling his brightest smile into the camera, while giving a thumbs up. The title of the video was "Something special happened today!". Kurt felt his heart going faster and heat rising into his head.

What could have happened? Hopefully Blaine wasn't about to announce that he was dating a guy? (Kurt was sure, that Blaine was gay, after the comment he left under his video.)

"Okay", he told himself, "stay calm. Maybe he just got a good grade in an exam or adopted a homeless dog or something "special"".

Nevertheless Kurt felt nervous, when he clicked on the video.

It started normally a curly haired boy, laying in his bed, mumbling something about coffee and the bow tie, he had planned to wear today.

Blaine eating breakfast.

Blaine in his car.

You could instantly tell that something had happened in the next clip. Blaine's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Guys, you will never believe, what has happened to me! The thing is: Yesterday I was on youTube, just watching some videos. Then I saw a video, which said "Recommended for you", from a channel called "VogueLoverx5x"-"

Kurt's heart made a little jump! That was his channel. Dark-eyed sexy Blaine was talking about his, Kurt's, channel on his own channel.

"- so I clicked the video. And suddenly there was this beautiful man, talking about his favorite things. He looked so -"

Blaine's blush was very obviously at this point. He chuckled and let his chin drop to his chest.

"-he has very beautiful eyes. So I wrote a comment on his video about his eyes. He subscribed to me guys. VogueLoverx5x subscribed to Bow ties&amp;Coffee. You have to check out his channel. I'll put a link in the description. This totally made my day. So Kurt-"

His eyes found the camera lens again.

"- if you're watching this. Thank you so much! It means a lot!"

Kurt watched the video till the end. So that was the special thing that has happened. Blaine was excited like a five-years-old because he had subscribed to his channel.

For the rest of the day, Kurt couldn't stop smiling. The rest of the work he had to do, seemed to be easier than ever.

At 11 pm he had made a decision. He was going to contact Blaine!

When he searched Blaine on twitter, he wasn't even surprised to see, that Blaine was already following him. Perfect, he could write him a privet message now. He didn't want the whole world seeing him, trying to flirt with Blaine. After all he had never really done anything like this.

KurtHummel: "Hi!"

BlaineA: "Kurt, Hi!"

KurtHummel: "I just saw your vlog :)" (Kurt was lying a little bit, because he didn't want Blaine to know, that he had needed several hours to think about what to do next...)

BlaineA: "haha I was so excited! Thank you for subscribing! :p"

KurtHummel: "The same goes to you!"

BlaineA: "^.^"

KurtHummel: "What are you doing?"

BlaineA: "Oh, I'm just watching some weird TV-show, I don't even know what it's called :D you?"

KurtHummel: "Doing some stuff for school...:/"

BlaineA: "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me..?"

"Omg what have I done?", Blaine cried out. This question was in his mind since this conversation had started, but of course he normally would have never asked it this fast. He just hadn't thought about it. His mind was blank.

BlaineA: "Sorry, I didn't mean to write that, of course you don't have to answer, I'm an idiot! *facepalm*"

Kurt stared at the screen. Was this the reality? Had Blaine just asked him for a date? Him? Who had never had a boyfriend before? Who had never had a proper kiss?

When Blaine's excuse came he thought quickly. He didn't want Blaine to be embarrassed. And going out with Blaine was a dream, he thought would never come true. He would have been to shy to ask anyways.

KurtHummel: "Don't be sorry! I'd love to go on a date with you!"

BlaineA: "Wow really?"

KurtHummel: "Of course"

BlaineA: "So you live in NY, right?"

KurtHummel: "Yep"

BlaineA: "I actually don't live to far from you, I live in Boston"

Kurt had never been in Boston before. But Blaine living in Boston was nearly perfect. It was a 2 or 3 hours drive, but it was better than Blaine living in California or so.

KurtHummel: "That's not too far. What about next week? Saturday?"

BlaineA: "Sounds good!"

They exchanged phone numbers and addresses afterwards.

For the next week, Kurt couldn't think of something different than his date with Blaine Anderson!

* * *

_Who is excited for the date? hehe, things are going to be more interesting ;)_

_If you have any suggestions, for what should happen.. I'd love to hear them!_

_Would like Blaine and Kurt meeting in Boston or NY? Or somewhere else? _

_the next chapter is coming next Sunday! _

_Have a awesome day and a good start in the new week! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hi guys! _

_Hope you are all doing fine!? _

_Thanks so much to: __Anniep13__, __CelloGirl1001__, __GypsyHart73__, __JoshFranceschiFireworks__, __kurtblaine15__ and __kurtcoblaine-klainetrain__ for following my story! Love you! _

_Enjoy! _

Kurt: Hey!

Blaine: Hi :P

Kurt: Are you still in class?

Blaine: yes, this is so boring...

Kurt: I feel you, my prof is basically saying the same thing for the last ten minutes..

Blaine: :/ why do they do things like that?

Kurt: hm.. maybe because they don't have any hobbies..

Blaine: My prof has hobbies, she always tells us what she is currently knitting...

Kurt chuckled. The last day he had exchanged messages with Blaine every day. Blaine was the one, who made boring classes interesting.

Messaging each other before their date was also a great way to get to know each other a little bit better.

Kurt's biggest fear was, that they wouldn't find themes they could talk about at their date. This was probably stupid, because they were texting almost the whole day about the most crazy things, but they just couldn't stop.

Friday night Kurt was very nervous, but he had chosen his outfit for the next day (to be honest, he went shopping for this outfit on Thursday after class...).

The new slim pants hugged his figure nicely and the white grey fabric fitted good to the soft dark blue v-neck he was planning to wear.

Late at night, when Kurt's eyes finally closed, Blaine laid wide awake 200 miles away from his maybe soon friend?!

_The next chapter will be the date, I promise. Just had to make on short chapter because I'm so busy with school...:/_

_Where do you want the date? New York or Boston? What do you want them to do or to happen?_

_I'd love to hear your ideas. :) _

_I also edited a cover image for this story, I can't see it yet, but I hope in some hours it will work out :)_

_you can also send me your twitter names and we can chat a little about some things there...:)_

_I wish you all the nicest rest weekend! :*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Enjoy! :)_

_Thanks to: Anniep13, CelloGirl1001, GypsyHart73, JoshFranceschiFireworks, Klaineangel, QueenNicolaRose,_

_kurtblaine15, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, Sophia-Martelli and Dish!_

_ And special thanks to Lancer2013 for telling me that there was a problem with this chapter, I hope it works now, I don't know what happened.._

Kurt: The train arrives in 10 minutes!

Blaine: ok, I'm already at the station :)

Kurt smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to meet Blaine for the first time. And everything had happened so quick. Two weeks ago, he never had never dreamed, that he would travel to Boston in two weeks to have a date with a hot guy.

About 10 minutes later the train slowed down.

"Ok this is the moment", Kurt thought, as he checked his hair a last time in the window.

Blaine bounced a little bit on his feet, as he watched the train roll into the station. He was nervous. But he could control his nervousness and was sure, that he would have a good day with Kurt.

Suddenly he saw Kurt. The doors of the train had opened and he was standing in one, looking around.

Blaine wanted to run to the train, but he decided in the last second, that that would be a little bit too much. So he walked (very quick) to Kurt and waved his arm.

Kurt saw him and a smile lit his face up.

"Hi", Blaine said breathless.

"Hi", Kurt answered with a shy smile.

In the moment Blaine's eyes met Kurt's he knew he had made the right decision asking him for a date. He had never seen eyes as beautiful and as clear blue as Kurt's.

They left the station and made their way to Blaine's favorite coffee shop. They talked about the buildings they passed and about other random stuff. Every now and then they exchanged little smiles and Blaine thought that Kurt's lightly blushed smile was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

When they reached the coffee shop Blaine told Kurt to find a nice table, he would buy the drinks. Kurt whispered a thanks and sat down at a table besides a window.

Five minutes later Blaine arrived with a Non-Fat-Mocha for Kurt and a Medium-Drip for himself.

"Ehm,...", Blaine cleared his throat, "I thought that maybe you don't want to be in my vlog, because you know.. People talk a lot and some may even know you. So I recorded earlier that I'm going to a friend's house watching some movies. That sound boing enough to not record it".

"Yeah, I didn't think about that, but you are right."

They talked for hours and ate some cookies. Slowly the sun started to set and they decided to go on a walk besides the river.

They talked some more about their college experiences and laughed a lot.

"I really enjoyed this "date" today", Kurt said as he stopped walking and turned to Blaine.

"Yeah, me too. I think we should do this again soon. Maybe I could come visit you in New York."

"That would be great", Kurt smiled at him and looked at the ground.

He had never had a date before. What was he supposed to do? In movies dates always ended with a romantic kiss and this was the perfect moment. But he had never kissed someone before. Inside he started to panic.

"You are really beautiful", Blaine suddenly said.

Kurt lifted his had and looked at Blaine.

"Thanks.", he felt how the blood rushed into his head.

"Kurt, I think you think too much. Just enjoy the moment okay?!", Blaine said in a soft voice as he cupped Kurt's face.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?", he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt how the hairs at his neck stood up.

"Yes", he whispered with his eyes closed. Blaine was so near and his hand felt like it was the only thing that held him on the ground.

"Okay", Blaine tilted his head slowly forwards and closed his eyes.

Their lips finally met. If felt good for both of them. Blaine started to move his lips slowly.

After some seconds Kurt pulled away.

"Wow", he said a little bit breathless and smiled.

"Come on, your train will leave soon"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to the station.

_So this was the first date :p_

_If you have any ideas or wishes, I'd love to hear them! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Thank you so much for favoriting and following my story: __Anniep13__, __Calanmire424__, __CelloGirl1001__, __GypsyHart73__, __JoshFranceschiFireworks__, __Klaineangel__, __Lancer2013__, _

_QueenNicolaRose__, __kurtblaine15__ and __kurtcoblaine-klainetrain__!_

_I hope you like this chapter as well. _

_Here is a little message for Dish: I really appreciate your reviews, thank you! You are amazing! _

Blaine: I miss you! :(

Kurt: miss you too

Blaine: I wanna repeat this kiss...

Kurt: we have to see each other soon...

Blaine: … so we can kiss a lot..

Kurt: Blaine, I'm in class stop distracting me! :P

Blaine: okay, I'm in class too btw

Kurt was happy when he flirted with Blaine like this, but he was also unsure. He had never been in a relationship before. Or in anything like that, because this was his problem. Were they a couple? They had met once and kissed once. It had been great and something very special for him. But was Blaine feeling the same way?

Kurt was sure that Blaine had been in some relationships before and had far more experience than he had. Kurt was also too shy to text Blaine and ask him. It just didn't feel right to do things like this over text messages. He was also unsure what to ask: _"Hi, I was just wondering if we are a couple?!"_

But there was this one thing he was a hundred percent sure of: He had enjoyed the kiss. And the whole date. It had been his first kiss and he couldn't have dreamed of it to be more perfect.

Kurt came back to reality when his phone started to vibrate. Several people turned to give him curious looks. He looked at the screen to see that Blaine was calling him.

He stood up and slowly walked to the exit.

He left the room and headed towards the main exit. His class would be over in five minutes anyway, he wouldn't miss much.

Kurt picked up the call.

"Hey", Blaine said in an innocent tone.

"Why are you calling me. You knew I were in class!"

"You **were** in class?"

"I left earlier"

"So you are a naughty boy?!"

Kurt couldn't help but blush.

Blaine laughed into the phone, "Anyways, I just wanted to ask if I could come visit you this weekend.. A friend of mine had family in New York he wants to visit and has offered me to come with him. We could meet somewhere and I'd invite you on a cute coffee date. What do you think?"

Kurt's heart started to beat faster.

"Sounds great. I can't wait.." his voice cracked a bit at the last word.

"Is everything okay?", Blaine sounded more serious now.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm just a little confused, what this thing is what we have. I don't wanna sound stupid or something,but.."

"Kurt, I suggest we talk about this next Saturday. But I want you to feel safe. Please know that you don't have to worry about anything."

"What was that even supposed to mean?" Kurt thought but suppressed to say it out loud. He could wait for Saturday to get some answers.

Kurt wake up on Saturday morning covered in sweat. He had have some dreams about Blaine that night. Dreams about Blaine and himself to be honest. Dreams that made him feel his blood rush southern when he thought about them too long.

_I hope you like this chapter. It was difficult to write.._

_Prepare yourself for a interesting date in the next chapter!_

_Have a great weekend!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_So here is the next chapter! I had so much fun writing it, it's one of my favourites. :) _

_Thank you so much for you support: Dish, QueenNicolaRose, mckenzieliving, Lancer2013,_

_kurtblaine15, ACasualKlainer, Anniep13, CamiGauna1D, JoshFranceschiFireworks, Sophia-Martelli, Wwry fan, Calanmire424, CelloGirl1001, GypsyHart73, Klaineangel and kurtcoblaine-klainetrain._

* * *

Kurt's phone rang at 4 pm.

"Hey, it's me", Blaine greeted him, sounding a little bit out of breath.

"Hi", Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'm in the right street, but I can't find your house.."

"Oh okay, well the street is very long.. Are you in front of a shop or something?", Kurt asked, sounding worried. The weather was terrible. It was raining and walking down the whole street wouldn't be fun.

"Hm, I'm outside a little bakery, it's called "Pastry Emporium"", Blaine answered.

"Thank god, that isn't too far away. Stay there I'm coming down."

About 5 minutes later Kurt ran with a big umbrella in his hand towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled and hugged him. His hair and clothes were wet.

They squeezed under the umbrella together and walked back.

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment they were both wet.

"I think maybe it's not the best idea to go on a date now", Blaine laughed.

"I think we should stay inn, I give you some dry clothes..."

"That would be amazing", Blaine said whilst starring at Kurt's wet lips.

He took a step in Kurt's direction and kissed him on the lips.

Kurt closed his eyes and just enjoyed the kiss and the whole situation. Blaine and he, standing dropping wet in his little kitchen in the middle of New York, not caring about the water and the storm outside.

Blaine slowly leaned his forehead against Kurt's to take a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about doing this the whole week", he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yeah", Kurt could't really give a good answer, because he was still blown away by the kiss.

Some kisses later they laid on Kurt's sofa in dry soft yoga pants and shirts.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, lifting his head so he could look into Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I've a question. Hm.." Kurt stopped. He had thought about thousands of different situations in which he could ask this question and of different ways he could form this question, but nothing came to his mind.

Blaine' eyes were looked on him.

"Kurt, I think I know what you want to ask. And we have to talk about this anyways. I want you to know, that I really like you, and I know we don't know each other for a long time, but in my head I consider you as my boyfriend. And if you are okay with that, I'd love to call you officially my boyfriend."

"That means we are in a relationship?", Kurt asked with his eyes wide open.

"If you are unsure I understand. We don't have to put a label on anything.", suddenly Blaine sounded a little insecure.

"I'd love to call you my boyfriend!"

Blaine's face lit up.

"I was just unsure about this whole situation, and I don't have any experience with things like that and I'm so glad that you understand me and...", Kurt stopped rambling and realized that he just had outed himself as an unexperienced virgin to Blaine. He blushed in a dark red.

"Hey", Blaine opened his arms wide and smiled, "come here I want to cuddle with my boyfriend."

Kurt crawled over the warm cushions and laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed the top of his head and closed his arms protecting around Kurt's shoulders.

Some hours later, they had done nothing but laid on the sofa watched some movies, cuddled and ate chocolate. It started getting dark outside. The storm was still turning the street of New York in uncomfortable, wet and dark snakes. Crawling between the buildings.

Blaine's iPhone started to ring. "I think it's my friend Sam. He probably wants to leave soon."

He sat up to pick up the call.

"Hi... Yes, the storm is pretty bad... okay, yeah I understand... let me ask him"

He turned towards Kurt. "Sam, my friend who drove me here, doesn't want to drive back tonight, so..."

Before Blaine could even finish his sentences Kurt had already given an answer: "Of course you can sleep here!"

Blaine laughed, "Thank you, this night will be amazing", he leaned forwards and kissed him.

He placed his phone against his ear again and cleared his throat: "ehm, yes I'm still here. It's okay I can stay here... ok.. yes... okay just text me when you want to go back, I have no classes tomorrow.. okay. Bye, good night!"

He ended the call and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"I guess we could start another movie, since we have the whole night..", Kurt said happily.

"I guess you are right. I don't want to go to fast forward. I really appreciate that I can sleep here tonight, Kurt!"

Kurt felt a heat spreading from his belly until it prickled on his cheeks. He loved it when Blaine said his name.

A couple of minutes later they both had forgotten about another movie. Blaine and Kurt both weren't sure how they had ended up in this situation.

Kurt laid on Blaine. His hands placed on the side of Blaine's waist. Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck just to taste the sweet taste of the skin and to to hear the others boy breaths becoming louder and more irregular. His hands were massaging the small of Kurt's back.

The moment Kurt only half succeeded to suppress a moan, he suddenly sat up. Blaine looked up at him with the most adorable puppy eyes. Kurt couldn't understand how someone could change from sexy to adorable so quick.

"I'm sorry", Kurt started to speak, "maybe we should take a break"

"Everything you want" Blaine answered and gave him one last little peck on the cheeks.

After ordering pizza Blaine decided to record a clip for his vlog.

They have had a conversation about this earlier and had decided that they wouldn't tell the internet about their relationship today, because it was still very new them too. They wanted to wait for a good moment and then maybe make a cute video on Kurt's channel.

Blaine was still in the living room, but he still could hear Blaine speaking:

"So today was a great day, I had a lot of fun. Currently as you all can see I'm not in my apartment in Boston I'm in New York at a friends place. Originally we just wanted to hang out and watch a movie, but there is a storm outside as you can probably here and see. Look how much water is on the street. But yeah I'll sleep pretty soon and hopefully I will be able to get back to Boston tomorrow. So yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good day! Bye!"

Kurt could here Blaine's feet tapping over the floor towards the bedroom. He opened the door silently to slide under the covers behind Kurt.

He pressed a good night kiss into Kurt's neck and put one hand protectively on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt had the best sleep he had ever had.

* * *

_Did you like the chapter? _

_I'm going to New York this week (I'm so excited!) so I won't be able to post a new chapter next week_

_sorry.. :( _

_Have a great week! 3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I have no excuse! _

_Thanks for the support: _

Dish, QueenNicolaRose, mckenzieliving, Lancer2013, kurtblaine15, ACasualKlainer, Anniep13, CamiGauna1D, JoshFranceschiFireworks, Sophia-Martelli, Wwry fan, Calanmire424, CelloGirl1001, GypsyHart73, Klaineangel, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, red-as-a-rose12335, CourageKlaine25, WankyCriss, sevsdominatrix und youaremyheavenx

* * *

"Hey, Blaine", Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine didn't react in any way. He was on his side, facing Kurt. His eyes were closed and he had a little satisfied smile on his lips. His breaths were slow and deep.

"Blaine, your phone already rang two times. I looked at the screen, it was Sam. But I didn't pick up, so you should probably call him back.."

"Mmmpfh..", Blaine shifted his weight a little bit. "Come here!" He opened his arms wide and searched for Kurt in the air. Once he had found a shoulder he pulled Kurt's arm toward him.

Kurt was surprised by the strength Blaine had for someone who was half asleep.

"Wow", he lost his balance and fell on top of Blaine.

At least this technique seemed to work because Blaine finally opened his eyes and looked startled.

"Omg, did I hurt?! I'm so sorry..I"

"shh", Kurt calmed him, "it's okay, nothing happened."

Blaine's worried face change into a smiling one. He pulled Kurt to his chest once again and hugged him tightly.

Kurt felt thousand of butterflies flying in his stomach. These were the simple things he had always missed in his life. Waking up next to a person he loved. Hugging this person, in bed, with hair sticking in every direction.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, originally I planned to film a lookbook in Central Park today.. The weather seems to be perfect for it today.."

"It would be my pleasure to assist you and be your camera man. I mean if you would like that..?!"

"Really? This would be amazing. I could get some really good shots from different angles.", Kurt's face lit up. He already saw the finished video in his head. Him walking in Central Park, filmed from many different angles. From behind or even with a moving camera. There were so many options. Normally he would have filmed this video alone, his camera placed on a tripod.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

* * *

About two hours later they found themselves in Central Park. They had the camera, a tripod, and a big bag of clothes with them.

"Ok, so where do you wanna start?", Blaine asked, "maybe sit on a bench or climb on that rock, or wait you could stand next to the statue over there."

"Maybe we start of with this outfit next to the statue", Kurt kissed on Blaine's lips and walked towards the statue.

* * *

"I really enjoyed our time together, Kurt", Blaine moved in a little bit closer and closed the distance between their lips.

They just stayed like this a little bit longer than necessary. With their eyes closed and their lips touching, moving in a slow rhythm.

"Yeah", Kurt felt his eyes tearing up.

"Hey", Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "I know it sucks that maybe we wont be able to each other for some weeks, because of the upcoming exams, but you have to promise me not to cry. We can still text and skype and call each other. I promise you can reach me at any given moment. Whether it's day or night time. I'm there for you."

After these words there were definitely tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks.

"I know and I'm such a baby to cry, it's just..", Kurt took a deep breath, "you're still here and I'm already missing you like crazy.."

"Hey, it's okay. I miss you too"

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away.

"Let's don't say goodbye with tears but with a kiss, okay?"

"Yeah", Kurt answered pulling himself together. He knew that he didn't have to be embarrassed in front of Blaine for anything, especially for crying, but he felt embarrassed nevertheless.

Blaine's warm and comforting eyes wandered from his eyes to his lips and they both started to lean in slowly.

When their lips met, it wasn't as soft and careful as normal. Blaine started to suck on Kurt's lower lip so Kurt opened his mouth slightly. Blaine used the opportunity to slide the tip of his tongue over Kurt's upper lip and to slowly feel his way inside the other man's mouth.

This was a new feeling for Kurt. He opened his eyes for a split second, to see that Blaine's eyes were open as well. Blaine looked at him in a questioning way, as if he wanted to see if this was okay.

To respond with a "yes" he put his hands on Blaine's waist and tilted his head a little bit more to the side.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or ideas, leave them here, I'd love to hear them!_

_Thank you for reading! :*_


End file.
